Family Matters
by louiselane
Summary: After bumping into Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance, who are spending the weekend in Metropolis, Lois and Clark decide to go in a double date with them  when something unexpected happens.


**Title:** Family Matters  
**Author:** Louise  
**Theme:** Clois 100  
**Prompt:** #91 - Sunset  
**Category:** Comics  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Word Count:** 3114  
**Summary:** After bumping into Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance, who are spending the weekend in Metropolis, Lois and Clark decide to go in a double date with them - when something unexpected happens.  
**Spoilers:** Action Comics #845, Birds of Prey #102 /109 and Black Canary #1/ 2.  
**Dedication:** Thanks for Barbara for betaing this fic for me and helping me with my English.

Lois, Clark and Chris Kent were walking in the Centennial Park in Metropolis during a very beautiful sunset. Clark looked at Chris, still trying to figure out how the boy came to Earth. If he was also from Krypton that meant that other people could be alive as well. His mind was so distracted that he didn't notice Lois calling him.

"Clark!" she called again, making Clark paying attention to her. "Earth to Clark!"

"What?"

"Look who's here!" She pointed to a couple of blondes coming in their direction with a little Asian girl. "Dinah, Ollie and…"

"Sin, Dinah's daughter." Clark explained making Lois frown a bit. "She adopted her after she came back from Southeast Asia."

"Lois… Clark…" Ollie said with a big smile. "And this must be Chris, right?"

"Yes, this is Chris Kent." Clark said with a grin. "He is staying with us for a while."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you guys. You deserve some happiness." Dinah pointed out with a sympathetic grin. "Guys, this is Sin. She'll be with me for now on."

"So, what are you doing in Metropolis, Dinah? I thought you were living in Star City." Lois asked, intrigued.

"I am, but… we decided to make a small trip to show Sin around before her classes start…"

"Oh… good call. We should do the same, Clark." Lois suggested, making Clark frown in confusion. "Chris needs to go to a school and interact with other kids."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Lois. He is a Kryptonian after all. If something weird happened to him during his time at school he would be exposed and…"

"Our secret would be exposed as well. Right." They spent a few minutes in silence before Lois broke the ice. "So, Barbara must be thrilled you are here, right?"

"Yes, I missed her. And Helena. I popped in to see them as well."

"And how are they?" Clark asked curious. "Missing you too much?"

"You can say that again." She laughed. "The newbies are driving Oracle crazy, especially that teenager, Misfit."

"Hey, since we are all here… how about we do something together?" Ollie suggested as Lois, Clark and Dinah looked at him, confused. "I don't know… a dinner, a movie, maybe some dancing."

"And about the kids?" Lois inquired with a serious look. "We can't bring them."

"Yeah, Ollie. She's right." Dinah suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oracle, are you listening?"

"Always." Oracle said in the end of the communication device. "What do you want? Book you a restaurant?"

"Not really. Is Misfit around?"

"Yes… Unfortunately… She is right here by my side." Oracle said looking at the red hair freckled girl that was by her side. "What do you want with her?"

But before Dinah could answer, Misfit teleported herself to Centennial Park to Lois, Clark, Ollie and Dinah's surprise.

"Misfit," Dinah said, surprised.

"You called?" the red haired girl asked with a silly grin.

"And who is this?" Lois inquired about the teenager before them, who was wearing a purple T-shirt, mini skirt, sneakers and a cape.

"The new Bird," Dinah explained with a grin. "She wants to help us and since she doesn't have anybody…"

"I'm a hero, too, you know?" Misfit said proudly.

"Yeah, I noticed," Clark chuckled, amused.

"Well… seems everybody has adopted kids these days," Lois said with a smirk. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Misfit," she answered with a smile. "I heard from Babs computer that you needed my help, so I bounced."

"Yes, I was wondering if you could watch Sin and Chris for a couple of hours. What do you think?"

Misfit frowned before looking at Sin and Chris who looked back at her, smiling. "Okay, but this is not my normal job, you know."

"I know." Dinah nodded with a smile before turned to Lois and Clark. "What do you think? She can watch our little angels for a couple of hours in Barbara's apartment. It's in front of the Daily Planet, you know?"

"Yes, I did." Lois interrupted her with a grin. "Say hi to Oracle for me and that I'm sorry I scared her last time we met."

"That's okay, Lois." Dinah put her arm around Lois' shoulder. "Barbara knows you would never expose us."

"Good… Well, I think it's a great idea but will there be more adults around?"

"Babs, Helena… and I think Big Barda is around."

Lois and Clark exchanged a look before they nodded and answered in unison. "We're in."

"Great," Ollie said with a smile. "We'll meet you at Barbara's apartment. Let's say… eight-ish."

"Sounds good to me." Clark smiled, already going in the opposite direction. "We'll see you there, then. Nice to meet you, Misfit."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," Misfit said with a smile. "So, do you have anything in mind for tonight?" she asked, looking at Sin.

"How about trading cards?" Sin suggested with a happy smile. "Sister is teach me."

"Teaching me." Dinah corrected her.

"Teaching me." Sin repeats proudly.

Misfit sighed, a little annoyed. "Why not?"

Later that night at 1938 Sullivan Lane, Lois was finishing getting Chris dressed before she and Clark left the apartment. "You look so handsome, Chris," she said with a smile before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, Clark and I will have dinner with our friends for a while. Be a good boy with their daughter okay?"

"Okay," Chris smiled with a goofy grin. "You promise to read The Three Stooges for me when we got back? I really like them."

"Of course, honey," Lois said, giving him a kiss on his face before Chris suddenly hugged her tight.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Clark was observing them from the door of the room with a silly grin on his face. Lois was finished fixing Chris' bow tie.

"Cute tie," Clark pointed out, still grinning.

"Jimmy's present," Lois explained with a smile. "Doesn't he look adorable?" He approached Lois while Chris find himself distracted with a Three Stooges book.

"You look adorable, too." Clark pulled Lois into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "Are you ready?"

"I am. Let me just grab my purse and we are ready to go."

"Okay. Lois, do you think it's a good idea to leave Chris with strangers so soon?" Clark asked, making Lois turn around, confused.

"Clark, they aren't strangers. They are your friends… our friends. You know these people better than anyone."

"I know, you know… but Chris doesn't."

"I understand your concern, Smallville. I really do but I think it's time to let the bird leave the nest for a while. He will be fine. Besides it will good to have him play with Sin for a while. You can't protect him from everything."

"I know, Lois…"

"So, drop the Bat-face and give me a kiss," Lois demanded as Clark obeyed her gently. "And let's go. They are already waiting for us."

"You are right, Lois… as always. Chris will be fine, besides Sin will be there to play with him, right?"

"Besides that girl… Misfit." Lois remembered with a smirk while they were opening the door. "They will be fine."

"I hope so." Clark sighed still worried but trying to take Lois's advice and relax for a bit.

Later on in the Dalten Tower, the new Birds of Prey headquarters in Metropolis.

Big Barda was on the phone on her room when suddenly Misfit popped into her room.

"Hey, Big Barda! Gimme a hand with something?" the redhead asked, her making Big Barda roll her eyes grumpily.

"I'll call you back, Scott." She said before hanging up the phone and looking at the teenager. "Now what is so important that you risk life and limb teleporting into my room?"

"You know Black Canary's kid? Sin? They asked me to play with her and the Kents' boy that will arrive anytime soon, that way they can have a nice and quiet dinner. But the thing is… she is driving me nuts!" Misfit explained with a straight face. "I don't wanna sound mean, but little girls are irritating, don'tcha think?"

"You have no idea…" Barda followed Misfit to the balcony where Sin was alone playing trading cards.

"She keeps asking me to play this stupid trading card game. I tried to tell her that grownups like us don't have time for all that kid stuff, and that one day she will understand what a pain in the butt she is being and that video games are much more mature." Misfit kept babbling but Barda was ignoring her by now and was looking at Sin more closely.

"Behold, child. The mega rod… Cosmic weapon of she who led the female furies of dread Apokolips."

Barda showed her a golden weapon, making Sin roll her eyes.

"Look, Big Sister: Charizard… Third evolution from Charmander, attacks with flamethrower, seismic toss or hyper beam," Sin explained to her, showing her the Pokemon trading card.

"Attacks you say?" Barda looked curiously at her. "Tell me more."

From the window, Dinah, Ollie and Barbara were observing the scene.

"Hum… Do you think that's a good thing?" Barbara asked, worried.

"Long as Barda doesn't cheat at Pokemon, she should be safe," Dinah pointed out with a smirk before they heard the doorbell. "They are here!"

Dinah and Ollie went together to open the door while Barbara was watching them with concern. She knew Ollie had proposed to Dinah but she hadn't answered yet. Barbara was afraid Dinah would get hurt again if she decided to accept the proposal.

"Good night!" Lois and Clark said together as they walked into the apartment with Chris.

"Come in," Dinah said after hugging Lois. "Hey, Chris. How are you, honey?"

"I'm good. Thank you," the little boy answered, pushing his glasses up his nose, mimicking Clark who had done the same thing minutes before.

"Listen, sweetie. Sin is out there playing trading cards with Misfit and Big Barda. Why don't you join them?"

Chris looked at Lois and Clark as if he needed their approval before going.

"You can go, Chris," Clark nodded with a smile before Chris ran into his arms to hug him. "Have fun!"

"Thank you," the boy said politely before opening the door that headed to the balcony and joining the girls in the card game.

"Hey, Barbara," Lois said with a smirk. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Miss Lane," Barbara answered with a suspicious look at her.

"It's Mrs. Kent now," Clark said, hugging her from behind. "Barbara, you can trust Lois. She is my wife and I think she deserves a second chance, right?"

Barbara took off her yellow sunglasses and sighed before holding her hand out to Lois. "All right. I'll back off, Mrs. Kent."

"Please, call me Lois. And I don't blame you. I sure gave you a hard time, didn't I?" Lois asked with a grin. "But trust me, we are among friends. Right?"

"Right," Barbara nodded with a smirk. "Now, go. Go have your dinner. I'll watch the kids. Thank God it's a slow night. Helena even took off with Zinda to catch the latest Die Hard movie. Even Creote and Savant decided to join them after Zinda insisted that they come."

"Huh. Seems like she still has that crush on the big Russian man," Dinah pointed out sarcastically. "Even after we told her he is…"

"Never mind, Dinah…" Barbara interrupted her changing the subject. "Now go, before I change my mind."

"Thank you." Lois opened a big grin before they left with Dinah and Ollie.

"You're welcome, Lois."

Later at the restaurant, they were having fun like an old group of friends.

"Yeah… and we were fighting these guys in…" Dinah frowning as she was telling Clark and Ollie how she and Lois had met before. "Where was it, Lois?"

"Wasn't it Seattle?" Lois asked, smiling.

"Right. After Ollie and I…" Dinah suddenly looked at Oliver and gulped. "Anyway, that's how I met Lois."

"And you never told me before." Clark teased looking at Lois with a smirk. "Why?"

"It was a tough time for both of us, Clark. We were split up, Perry was sick. I guess I forgot to mention it."

"I bet you talked a lot about us." Ollie remarked with a smug grin.

"I won't tell you, Ollie. It's our little secret, right, Lois?"

"Right."

"So, are we ready to order?" Clark asked while they were looking at the menu.

"I think I want some pasta." Lois explained looking at the menu. "And maybe some gnocchi as well. And the pizza…" Clark looked at her, surprised. "I'm sorry, but I'm really hungry. Like starving."

Clark raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Okay." But deep down he had a strong suspicious about Lois' hunger and that made him smile at her before kissing her cheek.

"What's that for?" Lois inquired, confused. "What do you want, Clark?"

"Nothing. I can't kiss my wife?"

"Of course you can, honey. It's just unexpected. That's all."

After they finished their food, the group of four decided to go to the dance floor since it had been a little while since they'd danced.

"This is nice," Lois said nuzzling her nose next to Clark's neck while they were waltzing. "I miss dancing with you, Clark."

"I miss dancing with you too, Lois," Clark whispered in her ear while he watched Ollie and Dinah also dancing next to them. Clark hoped Dinah would accept Ollie's proposal soon. They seemed really happy and at peace again. Clark turned his face to look at Lois again. "So, are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, Clark. I'm just…" Suddenly she looked at Clark with a confused look. "Really dizzy," she said before passed out in Clark's arms.

"Lois! Lois!" Clark cried in concern.

"Let's bring her to the table!" Oliver suggested as he and Dinah approached them. "She needs some air."

"And water!" Dinah waved to the waitress. "Hey, can you bring a bottle of water, please?"

"Yes, Miss," the waitress nodded with a polite smile.

"Never mind. It's better if I take her to the hospital," Clark suggested with a sigh before lifting Lois, who was still unconscious, into his arms.

"You are right. We are coming with you," Dinah nodded trying to support her friend.

"You don't need to, Dinah… you can finish your…"

"You heard her, pal." Ollie patted him in the shoulder. "We are coming with you."

"Thank you."

One hour later in Metropolis Hospital, Lois finally awakened and was surprised to find Clark, Dinah and Ollie next to her bed.

"Clark? Where am I?" She noticed she was lying in a hospital bed, their worried faces all around her. "What happened?"

"You passed out, Lois," Clark explained making Lois frown in surprise.

"Oh."

"Excuse me." The doctor entered in her room carrying some files. "I have Mrs. Kent's results here."

"Good." Clark sighed with relief. "Is she sick?"

"I wouldn't say that, but she will need to be cared for from now on. You are pregnant."

"I am… what?" Lois asked, confused. Clark curved his mouth into a very big and goofy smile before hugged her.

"You are pregnant, Mrs. Kent. Congratulations." The doctor said, smiling. "You are good to go, now. But I want to schedule some more exams with you."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor."

"How is this possible?" Lois asked still surprised looking at Clark after the doctor left the room.

"You know, Lois… There's only one way for this to happen…" Oliver teased with a smirk.

"Yeah. I know. I mean… we were trying for so long… I didn't think we were compatible."

"Seems your body just proved the opposite." Dinah pointed out with a smile. "I'm happy for you, Lois. I know you both will be wonderful parents."

"Yeah, me too." Oliver patted Clark's shoulder. "Congratulations… Super-daddy!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Clark. You deserve the best."

"I already have the best," Clark pointed out looking at Lois in awe.

Back at Dalten Tower, Barbara was looking at Sin and Chris who had fallen asleep minutes ago on the couch followed by Misfit and Big Barda. She caressed Misfit's red hair before covering her with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

Suddenly the door opened with Dinah, Ollie and Clark carrying Lois in his arms.

"Clark, can you stop? I'm not a child. I can walk," she complained before Clark put her down on the couch. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Babs asked intrigued, as she moved her wheelchair next to them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant," Lois explained, making Barbara smile. "I still can walk but Clark won't let me."

"I see." Barbara couldn't help but chuckle at how protective Clark already was with his pregnant wife. "Congratuations, Clark… Lois. I know you will make wonderful parents."

"Thanks, Barbara," Clark nodded, smiling. "Was everything okay here?"

"Yeah, they played cars for a while, then watched some cartoons before falling asleep."

"Sin didn't show any fight techniques, did she?"

"No, she didn't Dinah. You can relax."

Clark picked Chris up in his arms and headed with Lois to the front door. "Thank you, guys. It was the perfect night."

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of Chris for us, Babs."

"You're welcome."

"We'll have to do this another time." Oliver suggested, hugging Dinah next to him.

"Definitely."

"We will." Lois agreed before they left. "Give me a call when you come back to Metropolis, Dinah. We can hang out or something." Lois gave her a business card with her phone number. "Same thing to you, Barbara. You are living in my city now. Don't be such a stranger."

"I promise, Lois," Dinah nodded as Barbara smiled at the ace reporter.

"Now if you'll excuse us… I have to go to take care of my wife and kids," Clark said with a dorky smile.

After they left, they entered the elevator before he pushed the button to go to the first floor.

"Thank you, Lois. For the best present you could give me. I love you." He pulled her face next to him capturing her lips with his own.

"Anytime, Smallville. Anytime. I love you, too."

The End


End file.
